ORPHAN LOVE
by ALEXRIDERandCHERUB4EVER
Summary: The school is still calling Alex a druggy. Even after coming back with Sabina after 2 years living in san fran. When Sabs parents die and they move back to England what go they do. They make a band that's what they do. How to Brooklands react as Alex reveals his past in the video of ORPHAN LOVE, his and sabs band. How do they react to him now?
1. His name

ORPHAN LOVE

**Bold = Video**

3rd PERSON POV

I walked out of school with Tom, listening to everyone talk about ORPHAN LOVE'S new song. I smirked, if only they knew. Well, they will soon. Orphan love was this boy and girl who wrote and sang songs together. The girl had long, dark brown hair and a slim figure. She could be a model. The biy had dark blond hair with chocolate, brown eyes. He could be a model too and was supporting a 6 pack according to the tight excersize shirts he wears in the videos. Her name was Sabina Pleasure. His name, well,  
>was a mystery. When they had first introduced themselves he had just said all in good time. They didnt share their past. They only thing thay actualty said was the name ORPHAN LOVE was very symbolic to them. Until today. Today ORPHAN LOVE were going to share their past and the boys name. How did Alex know this. Well. Alex is that boy. After Jack had died Alex had gone to America, where he had lived for 2 years until Edward Pleasure had got on the wrong side of someone he had wrote about. The end result, Liz and Edward Pleasure died in a car crash. After that Alex had taken Sab back to England and got in contact with MI6. Sab didnt go to school, so Al took notes in class and tutored her at home. " Bye Tom" Alex called. Not even Tom knew that Alex was the boy singer in ORPHAN LOVE. All he knew, was that Alex was out of MI6 and Sabs parents had died and she lived with him. Alex jumped on his bike and peddled home as fast as he could, ignoring the druggie comments that were thrown his way. He had to get home so he could shoot that video with sab, edit it and publish it. ORPHAN LOVE was making a big hit and they had already had some people calling them about signing them up. Alex was 18 and Sab was 17 nearly 18 so they had now problems with age. All the producers wanted was for te biy to show his name and for them to talk about their past. Alex had been up for that as he had had enough with the mystery and as soon as he gave his identity away the druggie rumours would stop. Also they had sighned Sab up at brooklands to take her GCSE's with him and she started tomorrow. No-one knew yet. All would be revealed in the video. Alex smiled and opened the front door. He called out to Ben as he passed. Ben had taken them in after San Francisco and helped them edit and record their videos. Alex went up the stares and stood infront of his bedroom door. Alex quickly pulled out his skintight shirt, that he alway wore in the videos and pulled it on. He turned back to his bedroom door. Sab would be in there right now, recording their video, and making the annoncement of a new song, Alex's name and their past. Alex took a deap breath, pushed the door open and entered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A girl, about 17, was sat on a bed in what looked like a boys bedroom. She wore a black crop top and purple booty shorts, with running trainers. "Hi everyone. I'm Sabina Pleasure of ORPHAN LOVE and thankyou for watching our 50th video. This video is a very special video because we have announcements to make."<strong>  
><strong>She smiles at the camera and stands up. " But before I say anything I am just waiting on-." She is interupted as the door opens.<strong>  
><strong>In walks in the mysterious boy singer in a red skintight shirt, that showed off his abs, blue jeans and a pair of trainers.<strong>  
><strong>" And here he is now!" Sabina continues. The boy just chuckles. " I interupt you again sab" " Yes, you did and quit calling me that" She answers, folding her arms. The boys hust smirks and replys " Sure thing miss pleasure. Anyway dont we have a big announce ment we have to make." Sabina face lights up as she remembers. "Oh yeah! The announcement is that after nearly a year of ORPHAN LOVE we have finally got a recrod deal!On two conditions. 1: That we tell you aout our pas t and two:<strong>  
><strong>that we tell you his name." She smirks and elbows the boy in the stomach, lightly The boy smirks and continues on. "We can agree to these terms because we were going to tell you today anyway. First I will tell you about our past" He wraps he arm round sabina and starts talking again "At age 1 my parents died in a plane crash. My uncle was now my guardian. At age 14 my uncle dieed in a car crash. Through 14 to 15 I was blackmailed into doing stuff that I didnt want to do. At age 14 and a half I met sabina when were a ball boygirl at wimbledon. I saved Sabina by knocking her out of the way of a car. Then I was invited to her summer house in cornwall where I rode the cribber. I was in an accident with another surfer and Sab gave me CPR. That was the first tme we kissed.**  
><strong>At age 15 I went to Egypt with my guardian Jack, who was a girl, to start over. Jack died in a car crash. When I returned to England, the pleasures took me in. I stayed there for 2 years until liz and edward pleasure died in a car crash. I should really stay away from cars. We moved back to england, where a friend of my uncles took us in. We were both orphans and in love so we thought we would communicate our feelings through singing. Now for my name. My name is Alex. Alex Rider.<strong>  
><strong>Alex (Druggie) Rider for the people at my school. They thought I was a druggie between 14 and 15 but I was not. Anyway Brookland Sab is coming tomos for her GCSE's.<strong>  
><strong>She is going to be a new student." Aalex stopped, smiled devilishly at the camera and kissed Sabina.<strong>  
><strong>" Alex! We are on camera" She exclaimed. Alex just replied, with mirth dancing in his eyes, " I know, I want everyone to know youre mine" Sabina just smirked and replied " Am I, and what are you going to do with me?" She asked, her head cocked to the side. " I'm gonna sing" He just said. Sabina smirked and turned to face the camera " Fireproof is our new song. The word fireproof for us means accident proof, for the many time we could have died in accidents. It is about when Alex had just lost Jack and was falling into depression and was losing his mind. I saved him and this song says that. It also says how nobodys knows or loves us the way we do after I became an orphan. Fireproof everyone." Sabina and Alex stood up and Alex started the music.<strong>

**I think im gonna lose my mind. **

**Some deep inside me I cant give up. **

**I think I'm gonna lose my mind. **

**I roll and I roll til' I 'm out of luck. Yeah, I roll and I roll til' ****I'm out of luck. **Alex sang

**I'm feeling something deep inside. **

**Hotter than jet stream burning up.**

** I got a feeling deep inside. **

**It's taking, It's taking, All I've got. Yeah, It's taking, It's taking. All I got.** Sabina sang

**Cause nobody knows you baby the way I do **sang Alex

**And nobody loves you baby the way I do **sang Sabina

**It's been so long. It's been so long. Maybe we're fireproof. **They sang together.

**Cause nobody saved me baby the way you did **sang Alex

**I think I'm, gonna win this time **sang Alex

**Riding on the wind and I won't give up **sang sabina

**I think I'm gonna win this time. **

**I roll and I roll til' I change my luck. Yeah, I roll and I roll til' I change my luck. **sang Alex

**Cause nobody knows you baby the way I do** sang Alex

**And nobody loves you baby, the way I do **sang Sabina

**It's been so long. It's been so long. It must be fireproof **they sang

**Cause nobody saved me baby the way you did **sang alex

** Cause nobody loves you baby the way I do. Cause nobody loves you baby the way I do **sang Sabina.

**It's been so long. It's been so long. Maybe we're fireproof. **

**Cause nobody saved me baby the way you did **sang Alex finishing the song.

**As alex finishes singing he kissed Sabina and they turned to the camera. " Hope you enjoyed that and watch next week for another song." Sabina says smiling and waving " And see ya tomorrow Brookland" Alex finishes before waving and turning the camera off.**


	2. Brookland

ORPHAN LOVE

2. Brooklands

Alex POV

I turn off the camera and collapse on the bed. "Euuurrrggghh, now Brooklands will not leave me alone." I turn my head and look at Sabina. She was sat at my desk, editing and posting the video. "Aw It wont be so bad. Come on, do you want to do the honours of pressing the button that will change your life". I smirked and nodded. I walked over to my laptop and sat with my finger hovering at the button, while I looked at the clock. Every week we posted at exactly 4:30. I t gave everyone enough time to get home and pull up the website. 5..4..3..2..1. I pressed the button and instantly there was already 1 person watching. We watched as the number grew. 10..20 ..30..40..50..100..200..300. I tore my eyes from the screen and looked at Sabina who was hovering over my shoulder. I smiled and pecked her on the lips. " Come on, school time." I smirked. Sab groaned and I pulled her downstairs to Ben who helped Sab with the lessons until I finished whatever homework I had and then I would join in and tech the language lessons. All because of me Sabs accent and french was improving greatly. She was fluent and nearly had the accent spot on. It got to 6'0' clock and I decided that was enough for today. Sabina whooped and ran upstairs to have a shower and blast our music. I smirked at her antics and motioned for Ben to join me work out in the gym I had installed in the basement. We worked out fo a good hour until I announced I was making dinner. I called up to Sab, to ask what she wanted and got the answer I was expecting. Pizza. I went to make it. I picked up the phone and dialled Tony's Pizza palace. I ordered the usual and asked it to be delivered. I had a good 45 minutes before it arrived so I decided to take a shower. I couldnt open the door stinking of sweat. I walked up the stairs ad passed Sabs room that was blaring our music as always. I chuckled and went into the bathroom. 25 minutes later I emerged, steam escaping the bathroom. It was a nice shower and I still had 20 minutes to get ready befor pizza time. I walked into my room and flopped down on the bed. I watched tv for about 10 minutes before I thought I should put some clothes on. I picked out a nike shirt and some pyjama pants. I went downstairs and greeted sabina in the living room. Just as I sat down, the doorbell rang and I groaned at my luck. I went to the door and gave the man the twenty pounds he wanted and grabbed the heaveny smelling pizzas. Ben was pulled down at the smell and grabbed the hawaiian one. I smirked at his actions and took the other two into the living room where I was ambushed by sabina try ing to get her chicken bbq. I sat her down and she impatiently waited as I handed her the pizza and sat down myself. While the others wolfed down their food, I slowly savoured my pepperoni, taking slow bites as I actually tasted the one takeaway we got a week. It had been a month since I last had pizza and I was loving it. By 9 we were all dead on our feet and slowly stumbled up the stairs. I walked upstairs and wasnt surprised when Sabina followed me in. Whenever we talked about our past we got nightmares about it and only the other could keep them away. With us recounting our whole past the nightmare were going to be horrifing. It didnt matter though, sleeping in my arms neither me or sab would be plauged by nightmares tonight.I smiled at her, sleepily and pulled my shirt off. I saw her pull back the covers and climb in. I climbed in after her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her snuggle into me and I fell into a dreamless sleep. An annoying beeping pulled me from my dream and I growled at it. . I uncurled my arms from aroung sabs torso and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes sleepily and growled when she looked at the time. I chuckled softly. "Exactly what I did"  
>I said and she turned and smiled at me. After a quick peck on the lips she unfurled and softly padded out of the room to get changed. I thought about today and frowned.<br>at the 99% chance that they would either be asking for autographs, apologising for the druggie calling, asking to join and trying to be our friend. We had already talked about it though. We would sign autographs if they wanted though i dont see why they would, forgiving them, no the are not joining and only having the friends that have stuck by me. I rummage in my wardrobe until I find my signature skintight shirt. Some blue jeans and some nike trainers. I brush my teeth and study the face that looks back at me fro the mirror. My face was more defined than it was when I was 14 and the haunted brown eyes had cleared up. They would never be the same again but at leas know they had some of that familiar spark. I knocked on Sabs door and called her to come down. When I entered the kitchen Ben was there sipping a cup of coffee and holding on to it like it was his lifeline. Infront of him was 2 bowls of cereal. I grabbed one and after saying thanks, started to shovell it in. Sabina started to walk in an dashed to the cereal and started eating. I looked at what she was wearing, a red crop top and some blue denim shorts. I stood up and looked at my watch.  
>SHIT! We had to be at school in 15 minutes and it was a 10 minute cycle. We shouted goodbye to ben as we grabbed our bags and cycled down the road. We pulled up at the bike shed with 2 minutes to spare and we sprinted down the halls until we got to form. With a minute to spare, we caught our breath and I walked in the classroom to give the teacher the note. As soon as I walked in, all the noise went silent and I could feel everyone staring at me. I gave the teacher the note I got from Mrs Bedfordshire that said Sab would be a new student. Mrs Ivanov nodded and I went outsid eto get Sab. As soon as she waked in hushed whispers broke out. "Settle down class We have a new student today called Sabina Pleasure" At the nme an girl cried out "SABINA PLEASURE AND ALEX RIDER ARE ORPHAN LOVE" At this the spell was broken and people started to either get autographs or trying to say sorry while Mrs Ivanov tried to get them to settle down. Finally she had enough of it and Mrs Ivanov screamed out " EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS NOOOWWWWW!" Everyone eyes went wide and they scrambled back to their seats.I grabbed Sab and through the wave found two seats right at the back next to tom. "Hey mate, you never told me you were in ORPHAN LOVE. Anyway, you want help getting throught that hge crowd" Tom said after form bell went. Sab and7 I nodded our heads gratefully. "HEY EVERYONE ORPHAN LOVE ARE IN ROOM 26." Tom suddenly shouted, standing on one of the bins. Everyone turned to him and then full scale ran to room 26. " Thanks Tom, come on we've got history in room 62, the opposite side of the school to room 26" I sais smiling. Tome just smirked and said "I know".<p>

**Sorry I haven't up dated in a while. The snow had messed up our interned so I couldn't update. Don't worry though I wrote two chapters while I was waiting for the interned to come back on. **


	3. How to save a life

ORPHAN LOVE

3. How to Save A Life

SABINA'S POV As soon as the bell rang after 4th period, I grabbed Alex's hand and we ran out of there as fast as we could. It was lunch and I was hoping to get a secluded lunch space away from everybody and away from all the stares and whispers. Toms distraction gave us an hours peace but everyone found us again at break. We broke through the cafeteria doors and ran over to a small table in the corner, covered in shadows. Nearly there... Too late. A year 11 stood infront of us. He was the main bully and was huge. He was no match for Alex though. Alex was a big 6ft 6 and was covered in muscles. "Well, what you doing with her druggie rider" the bully spat. "I am no druggie" Alex just calmly replied."Oh yeah, prove it" he just said smirking. "Have you seen last nights video of ORPHAN LOVE" I interuppted. "No, watching it tonight. Whats that got to do with antthing" He said looking me up and down. I smirked "Because I f you had you would have heard the big announcement of their new record deal, the telling of their past and most importantly ... his name" Alex said, a hit of amusement in his voice. By now a crowd had gathered. " Yeah, I bet you cant tell me his name" he just spat. "Oh yeah, his name is ... Alex Rider" I said smirking and I barged past him, pulling Alex with me. "Give us some proof then, 'cos I dont believe you" He shouted after us. Alex swivelled round. " Would a song prove it?" He replied, looking at him with disgust. "Yeah, but one of my choice and you better sing it exactly like them an explain why they wrote the song" He replied smirking. We nodded and he called out one of the earlier ones. How to Save a life. Alex smirked. He squeezed my hand and after sharing a glance, we hopped on the table behind us.

"Step One, you say we need to talk, he walks, you say sit down its just a talk." Alex starts and finishes with a flip down of the table. "He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through" I carry on and jump onto another table. "Some sort of window to your right, as he goes left and you stay right" He sings again and flips over a chair landing on the table behind him.  
>"Between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came" I start and join him on the table. "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would've stayed up with you all night. Had I known, How to save a life" We sing together We both did a backflip off the table and Alex carries on.<br>"Let him know that you know best 'cause after all you do know best"  
>"Try to slip his defence without granting innocence" I sing before I cut off and Alex carrys the words.<br>"Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you told him all along."  
>"And pray to god he hears you and I pray to god he hears you" I pick up.<br>"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would've stayed up with you all night. Had I known, How to save a life" We sing together Alex grabs my hand, twirls me and we sit on the bench. "As he begins to raise his voice you lower yours and grant him one land choice" I sing while staring into eyes.  
>"Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you've followed" He sings while staring right back into mine. "He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything" I smile as I sing and he smiles back as he sings his part.<br>"Or he'll say he's just not the same and you'll begin to wonder why you came" I join him near the end and we sing the next part together.  
>"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would've stayed up with you all night. Had I known, How to save a life"<br>We stand up and I continue singing "How to save a life" Alex twirls me and I press against his chest as I sing the next line " How to save a life" I twirl out again and Alex joins me for the chorus "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would've stayed up with you all night. Had I known, How to save a life" He takes steps back as I walk forward while were singing and he ends up pressed up against the wall as I sing the next line "How to save a life"  
>He grabs my hand and twirls me again but this time I end up pressed against the wall he was previously on and him kissing my hand. " How to save a life" He sings quietly I lose myself in his eyes and very, very softly, so you can just hear me I sing the final line. "How to save a life" As I finish he leans down and captures my lips in a kiss. I pull away and we turn to the bully who is standing there with his mouth open. Alex smirks and says " As for why we wrote it, well, I was falling into depressiom ans sabina tried to save me from it. Therefore trying to save my life. What the song doesnt say though is ... that she succeded." I smile at the bully and we walk out to eat our lunch in peace.<p>

**Again sorry I haven't updated but you know the reason why. Here's that second chapter I wrote. **


	4. AN

**A/N**

**I am so sorry but I have to put this and all my other stories on a temporary Hiatus. I have writers Block and also I just don't have the time. My thai boxing is 3 times a week and my grading's coming up so now it's 4 times. I have tons of home work and there are tons of tests to revise for, I just don't have the time. I will try to update when I can, when the stories are off hiatus but right now I cant update at all. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me **

**sincerely **

**ALEXRIDERandCHERUB4EVER**


End file.
